Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
}} |psp= July 26, 2012 |ps vita= October 10, 2013 April 24, 2014 September 2, 2014 September 5, 2014 September 11, 2014 |ps4= March 14, 2017 March 17, 2017 March 31, 2017 May 18, 2017Famitsu scan February 21 |steam= April 18, 2016 |ios/android= }} Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (Japonya’da Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園, Sūpā Dangan Ronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen olarak bilinir), genelde SDR2/DR2 olarak kısaltılır ve Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc’ın devam oyunudur. Japonya’da ilk olarak PlayStation Portable’a 26 Temmuz 2012’de çıkmış, ardından 10 Ekim 2013’te PlayStation Vita’ya çıkmıştır. Daha sonradan NIS America 24 Eylül 2013’te oyunu İngilizce olarak Kuzey Amerika ve Avrupa bölgelerinde çıkarmıştır. Microsoft Windows uyarlaması 18 Nisan 2016’da çıkmış, onun ardından 14 Mart 2017’de, ilk oyununkiyle beraber PS4 sürümü çıkmıştır. Danganronpa 2’nin biri 2015’te, biri de 2017’de olmak üzere iki tiyatro uyarlaması bulunmaktadır. Oyunu bitirdikten sonra ilk oyunla alakalı bir varsayımsal hikâye’nin yanı sıra Ada Modu gibi diğer bonuz özellikler açılır. Oynanış Danganronpa 2’de, oyuncu baş karakter ve oynanabilir karakter olan Hajime Hinata’yı kontrol eder. Oynanış ilk oyununkine epey benzemektedir o yüzden lütfen önce Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc’ın oynanış kısmına bakınız. İlk oyuna kıyasla yapılan en büyük değişikliklerden biri Hajime’nin Jabberwock Adası’nda iki boyutlu olarak dolaşabilmesidir. Oyunun Sınıf Duruşması kısımlarına yapılan epey fark edilir değişiklikler şunlardır: * Kesintisiz Münazara ** Kesintisiz Münazara’da artık mavi satırlar bulunmaktadır; çelişkili bilgiyi göstermek için ateşlenen tipik turuncu satırların aksine bu mavi satırlar konuyu destekleyen bilgiyi göstermek için ateşleniyor. ** Gevezelik satırlarını susturmak için daha fazla ateş etmek gerekebilir. * Panic Talk Action ve Adam Asmaca’ya düzeltmeler yapıldı. * Sağlık ve konsantrasyonu temsil eden kalpler ve yıldızların yerini sağlığı kaybedince azalan çubuklar aldı. * İki yeni mini oyun getirildi: yarış, platform ve bilgi yarışması karışımı olan Logic Dive ve Kesintisiz Münazara’nın Rebuttal Showdown, a game that combines a Nonstop Debate with slashing action. Oyun Rehberleri Konu Özeti Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Trigger Happy Havoc ve Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls’te yaşananların biraz sonrasında geçiyor. Oyun, Umudun Zirvesi Akademisi’nde birinci sınıfa başlayacak olan Hajime Hinata’nın bakış açısından anlatılıyor. Okul binasına girdiği sırada üzerine bir ağırlık çöküyor ve bayılıyor; uyandığında kendisini bir kapının önünde buluyor. Kapıyı açmayı çok istiyor ve açtığında da yeni sınıf arkadaşlarıyla dolu bir sınıfla karşılaşıyor. Birden, sınıf üzerilerine kilitleniyor ve sınıfın öğretmeni olduğunu iddia eden pembe bir tavşan, Usami, karşılarında beliriyor. Ardından sınıfın duvarları yıkılıyor ve yerini cennetvari bir adaya bırakıyor. Usami onlara bir okul gezisine çıktıklarını, birbirileriyle iyi geçinip Umut Parçacıkları toplamaları ve umutlarını büyütmeleri gerektiğini söylüyor. Herkes tam da huzurlı ada yaşamına alışmak üzereyken Monokuma geliyor ve adayı ele geçiriyor, öğrencilere buradan kaçmak istiyorlarsa bir ölüm oyununa katılmaları gerektiğini duyuruyor. Karakterler Kamuoyu Kritik tepki Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair büyük oranda beğeni aldı. Famitsu, oyuna 10, 9, 9, 9’dan oluşan dört puandan toplamda 37/40 verdi ve okuyucuları tarafından 10 üzerinden 9.79 ortalama okur puanıyla 2012’nin en iyi oyunu seçildi.Famitsu Ranks. Oyun, Kuzey Amerika’da yayınlanışının ardından büyük övgüyle karşılandı. Japon oyunu uzmanı Hardcore Gamer oyuna 4.5/5 verdi, PushSquare de 8/10 verdi. Cubed3, oyunun “ilk oyununki gibi inişli çıkışlı duygusal bir hikâyesi” olduğunu vurgulayıp ardından “Bu görsel roman, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''ile birlikte, görsel tutkunlarının olmazsa olmazıdır.” dedi. Satışlar ''Danganronpa 2’nin çıkışı önceki oyundan başarılı olmuş, açılış haftasında 69.000’in üstü satılarak en çok satılan beşinci oyun olmuştur.Weekly sells 2012. Oyun aynı zamanda Avrupa ve Kuzey Amerika’da 200.000’in üstü satmıştır.Danganronpa Sells more than 200,000 copies in NA and EU. Ödüller Danganronpa 2, 2013 Japonya Oyun Ödülleri’nde Kusursuzluk Ödülü aldı. Müzik Albümü Videolar スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 オープニング(Danganronpa Açılış)|Oyun Açılışı. PSP スーパーダンガンロンパ２　さよなら絶望学園 学級裁判紹介PV|PSP Fragmanı Danganronpa 2 Fragmanı - E3 2014 - PS Vita|İngilizce Fragman DANGANRONPA 2 GOODBYE DESPAIR Resmi Fragman |London MCM Expo İngilizce Fragman Danganronpa 2- Goodbye Despair - Duyuru Fragmanı|Steam Fragmanı Ek Bilgiler * Oyunun üçüncü bölümü, 'Trapped by the Ocean Scent', oyunun müzik albümündeki ‘Ocean Breeze Dead End’ olarak da bilinen ‘Trapped by the Ocean Scent’ şarkısıyla aynı ismi taşır. * Oyunun dördüncü bölümünün ismi, 'Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork?', Philip K. Dick’in bilim kurgu romanı Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?’e bir göndermedir. * Oyunun ilk İngilizce fragmanında Sonia’nın ana vatanı Novoselic olarak çevrilmedi. Bu olay, oyunun İngilizce açılış videosunda düzeltildi. * Danganronpa 2’nin iki ölçütlendirmesinin olmasının sebebi, oyunu 15+ yaparak Danganronpa’ya genç insanları çekmekti; ancak bu, Spike Chunsoft’un Danganronpa 1.2 Reload’u çıkarıp oyunu 17+ yapmasıyla değişti. * Oyunun NISA yerelleştirmesinde, karakterlerinin çoğunun boyu Japonca sürüme kıyasla birkaç santimetre daha kısa olarak yazıldı. Kaynakça Dış Bağlantılar * Resmi Site *Resmi İngilizce Site *Steam’de Danganronpa 2 Ulaşım ru:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair es:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair pl:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ro:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategori:Oyunlar